Rosie: Magical Teenager
Rosie: Magical Teenager is a sci-fi teen drama animated TV series based on the preschool TV show, Caillou. It is produced by WilliamWill Television, Epitome Pictures, and ABC Studios. It aired on July 4, 2015, on Orange Otter Network. It was moved to Golden Koala Toon Tower when it was renamed Golden Koala Network. Premise This series takes place after Caillou's suicide in and after Rosie becomes a teenager. She finds a lavender wand under the couch and suddenly becomes a magical girl. She also goes to high school at Bertrand High and has a boyfriend named Andy. Characters *Rosie: (Voiced by ) She is a 15-year-old teenager and an only child in the family. She is the title character of the series. She is now more talkative than ever, very independent to her own instinct, very smart at solving skills, pretty resourceful in school and home, and very cheerful. She loves Electronic Arts games, tea parties, the Degrassi franchise, dolls, Celine Dion, and horses. She also remembers everything from her childhood. *Robbie: (Voiced by ) He is a 15-year-old teen who is Rosie's boyfriend and is also deaf. He is sedimentary, romantic, friendly and sweet. He loves to draw, technology, comics and anime. *Julie: (Voiced by ) She is Rosie's friend that is also her former babysitter. She is friendly, sweet, classy, and sometimes attractive. *Sarah: (Voiced by ) She is a 17-year-old teen who is Rosie's friend. She is smart, always witty and cute, very imaginative, and carefree. She loves Nintendo games, Chinese food, painting, and karate. *Clementine: (Voiced by ) She is a 15-year-old teen who is Rosie's friend. She is always sarcastic and feisty, sometimes cheerful, vain and sweet, and very rebellious. She loves to exercise, basketball, tennis, and football. She is also fond of other sports. *Jason and Jeffrey: (Voiced by ) They are 14-year-old teens who are twins, are Rosie's friends and are Clementine's boyfriends. They are of Puerto Rican descent. They are humorous, silly, and friendly. They like pizza, Lionsgate movies, colors, and jokes. *Emma: (Voiced by ) She is a 17-year-old teen who is Rosie's friend. She is friendly, very bold, beautiful, charismatic, and a loudmouth. She loves making action movies, watching action movies, weapons, and pink stuff. *Xavier: (Voiced by ) He is a 17-year-old teen who is Emma's boyfriend. He is inquisitive, resourceful, charming and romantic. *Principal Ann Martin: (Voiced by ) She is the principal of Bertrand High School. *Mara: (Voiced by ) She is a 14-year-old teen who is Rosie's friend. She is always intelligent, helpful, ambitious, headstrong, and sweet. She loves science experiments, science, Sci-Fi, and inventing. *Melanie: (Voiced by ) She is a 15-year-old teen who is Rosie's friend. She is sympathetic, artistic, sweet and compassionate. She loves the fine arts, sculptures, digital art, and fan art. *Wendy: (Voiced by ) She is a 16-year-old teen who is Rosie's best friend. She is always chipper, very cute and cheerful, charismatic, and charming. She loves ballet, horses, dolls, pink stuff, and desserts. *Leo: (Voiced by ) He is a 15-year-old teen who is Melanie's boyfriend. He is cocky, inquisitive, smart, and free-spirited. He loves skateboarding, snowboarding, racing remote controlled cars, and surfing. *Dahlia Andrews: (Voiced by ) She is 16-year old anthropomorphic squirrel teenager who is Rosie's friend. She is happy-go-lucky, smart, witty, and independent. She loves nuts, trees, having fun, jewelry, and dancing. *Natalie: (Voiced by ) She is a four-year-old girl who is Rosie's sister. She is very hyperactive, cheerful, curious, and friendly. She loves mammals, water, mermaids, the stars, and nature. *Layla: (Voiced by ) She is a 16-year-old teen who appeared in the Season 2 episode, ''Layla's Super Music. ''She is steadfast, cheerful, kind-hearted, and sarcastically smart. She loves music, instruments, songs, dancing, and singing. Villains *Diana Benson: She is a 14-year-old girl who wants to turn Rosie back into a toddler. She can create age shifting spells and can control earth. *Lee-Wun: She is a mischievous and sinister 4-year-old girl who wants to ruin Rosie's life. Episodes Season 1 (July-December 2015, 26 Episodes) Season 2 (May 2016-February 2017, 40 Episodes) Category:TV Shows